


The Fire In His Eyes

by flupflop



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flupflop/pseuds/flupflop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an distant oriental Kingdom a Emperor had all he could ever wish for  Money, Power and absolute authority over his men and his people but why was his life so boring? Could the fragile blue haired slave that he saw the other day on an auction change his live completely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Of The Auction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WellminaAstor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WellminaAstor).



> Hi guys! :)  
> This is my first english fanfic, please note that english is not my native language. So there might be some little mistakes in my grammar.^^  
> The 'Explicit' rating is for later chapters.  
> Please enjoy! :3

The sun rose slowly from the horizon. Bringing the signs of the new day to the world.  
Banishing the night the rays filled the land with light and warmth. The live on the streets began to grow. Small sales stalls opened up and merchants started to offer their goods to the passing customers.

The Kingdom Rakuzan was one of the greatest realms of their time, which wealth was superior to many other countries.  
The people of this empire were living a happy and fulfilled life under the reign of their praised and feared Emperor Akashi Seijuurou which ruled their land with absolute authority.  
~~~~~  
Palace of the Kingdom of Rakuzan  
In his throne room sat Akashi Seijuurou, 5th Emperor of the Akashi line managing the fate of his Kingdom.  
It had already been 2 years since he became King and this father the former Emperor passed away. With only 18 Years of age, he had led his country into further wealth that overpowered the neighboring countries by far. He was with no doubt a great ruler but through all his success he still was not completely satisfied and this maddened his mind.  
" Is there anything special today, Shintaro?", asking his loyal, green-haired adviser that was reading through a list.  
"The trade with the neighboring countries is fine. Only a Kingdom in the far east named Seirin is rebelling against us. How should we handle this?"  
" Inform Daiki at once to ready our troops and strengthen the defense. We will see what the enemy does next."  
" Understood", quietly the tall man bowed and was about to leave as words let him stop.  
"I heard today is a slave auction. I will go there for a few hours so be careful that nothing happens while I am away."

"But Akashi-sama, that is too dangerous. What when anything happens."  
Laughing softly the red-haired King answered. " You are always to worried. I'll bring Ryouta and Atsushi with me."  
"But..."  
"Shintaro, speak any further and you will regret it. I don't want any more backtalk, is that clear? "  
"Please excuse me, I have spoken to much."

~~~  
The streets of Rakuzan were lively as always, overflowing with people of every kind that traded their money for goods on the bazaar.  
The sunshine was warm and comforting as the Emperor walked among his people to the place where the auction would be held at in a few minutes. His only guard were two young man that walked near their King.

Behind strong iron bars sat sad, skinny people chained to one another on the bottom of their cage. Their gazes were fixated at the ground. Fearing that if they would look in the eyes of their traders, they would kill them in an instant.  
Among all these men and woman was a small boy that could easily be mistaken for a kid. With his blue eyes and his light blue hair that resembled the color of a clear and sunny summer sky, he was truly the only one of the group that stood apart.  
Opening the cage, one of the slave traders stood before his goods to pick up a few of them that would be sold today. He picked five men, among them was the small blue-haired boy. They followed the black-haired trader to the place where they would be sold.  
"And now, kneel down scum! I await from you that you are quite and don't make any trouble. If anyone tries something funny you're dead, clear!?"  
Whimpering, the slaves did as they were told and kneeled down.  
The place began to fill with people that liked to see or buy a slave on that auction. It was the right time to start and to not let the customers wait for too long.

The sun stood high as the auction began. All the men on their knees started to sweat from the suffering mid day sun. Pearls of sweat ran down their necks, drying their bodies from the bit fluid they had left, and mixed with the dirt on their skin.  
With mouths dry like a dessert, they could only hope for a quick death rather than to be sold, but none of their gods they believed in was as kind as to put them out of their misery, instead they kneeled in the dirt feared, weak and thirsty from the lack of food and water.  
A brown-haired man in his twenties fainted under the murderous heat and sunk to the ground. Noticed by their trader only a few seconds later: " Stand up! Nobody allowed you to lay down and sleep!"  
No answer came from the pitiful figure on the ground.  
" Do you hear me!?", screamed the trader again, taking out a whip from under his clothes.  
" He is unconscious. He can't answer you.", said the brave blue-haired boy catching the attention of the slave trader.  
" You are a brave one, speaking like that. I will reward you for your braveness, 15 whip lashes for you and your friend!"

~~~~~  
Under the lively crowd, that shoved their bodies through the streets, only a giant man with purple hair stood apart. In his hands he held a selection of exotic fruits which were his snacks while he was walking.  
Walking in a group of three men, the purple haired male approached the bazaar on which the auction was about to begin. Reaching their destination the group stood still on a place with good sight of the event.

Viewing the slaves that were about to be sold, Akashi noticed one fragile boy with light blue hair and eyes that matched perfectly. His appearance was completely different from that of the other slaves. His entire existence seemed to wake the interest of the Emperor. For the entire auction his gaze laid only on this one boy, whose eyes mirrored a blank stare far away from emotions. Only when one of his fellow slaves sunk down from exhaustion, grew a fire of hate and defy in his eyes. With that gaze he tried to challenge the trader that loomed dangerously, with a whip in his hands, behind him.  
" Ryouta, Atsushi, go and help that blue-haired slave. I will buy him."  
The blonde man, named Ryouta, who stood besides the Emperor chuckled. " It's rare for you to be interested in people like that, Akashicchi. "  
Rising an eyebrow his heterochromatic eyes lingered, challenging on his guard. " Is that so Ryouta? Now go! I like to have my slave living and not beaten to death."  
~~~~  
Closing his eyes, as the Trader was about to hit him, fearing the pain that would spread through his body his muscles contorted. But the awaited pain never came.  
"What are you doing!? Let go of me!" squirmed the black-haired trader, Hanamiya Makoto.  
"On Aka- chins order we will buy this slave. So take down your whip! If you don't do what I say then I'll have to crush you! "  
Face gone pale and sweat started to build on his forehead, letting go of his weapon he Trader spoke: "Take him he his yours."  
Murasakibara let go of Hanamiyas arm and started to eat a fruit that he held with his left hand. His gaze wandered to Kise who had already freed the slave and walked up to him. On his way he put a bag with gold in the hands of Hanamiya. " Here is your money."  
Bowing low the black-haired man took it.  
\--------  
Evening  
Water ran out of golden ornate Lion heads, flowing into one great pool on which surface rose petals danced.  
The scent of roses and perfume laid in the air of this bathroom. Making it great to stay there a little longer.  
Opening the doors to this room, Kise came in. By his side was a small boy that could easily be mistaken for a kid. His hands were chained together behind his back.  
" Kagamicchi are you there?"  
Coming from a smaller room that laid close to this one, the man named Kagami stood before them. His figure was tall and sturdy. Compared to Kise, whose clothes were flashy and showed his wealth, the clothes that Kagami wore were simple and plain.  
"Why are you here Kise-san?"  
" I came on orders of the Emperor. You will wash and prepare this new brought slave for the night."  
Eyeing the blue-haired male he nodded to Kise.  
End


	2. first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy this. ^^

Without wasting any more time the blonde Bodyguard left the two of them alone.  
With the blonde leaving Kagami relaxed his muscles. A small and soft smile was on his lips as he spoke to the blue-haired boy. " I'm Kagami Taiga, and I will take care of you in the next time. If there is anything I can do for you let me know."  
Red orbs met blue as the boy before him saw into his eyes. "And what will you do? Are you willing to set me free?"  
At a loss of words the red head searched for words before he spoke:" I... no. I can't do that."

"Then don't speak to me like that. Don't give me needless hope. I already know, my life here will not last long. So please don't be so nice to me, Kagami-kun."  
Shifting his gaze to the ground before him, the dark red haired man searched for words. " I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings, but it's my duty to treat you like this, so please bear with it. Would you tell me your name?"  
" It's Kuroko Tetsuya. "  
" Nice to meet you Kuroko-kun. I will now remove your chains so don't make any trouble, ok?"  
While carefully removing the cuffs the redhead looked at Kuroko's wrist, the skin was red and bloody on that part were the cuffs sat.  
" I'll put some ointment on your wounds later. But for now please undress and sit over there, I will wash your back."   
Obeying Kuroko undressed and sat on a wooden bench, in front of him was a jar with fresh water.  
Using the water he washed all the dirt and sweat from his skin revealing a pure white surface.   
In the meantime Kagami kneeled behind him and began his duty, to wash his back. Both of them remained silent until the taller man had finished cleaning him. " You can now take a bath, Kuroko-kun. I'll bring towels and a change of clothes for you."  
In silent agreement the blue-haired slave walked to the pool and began to enter it.  
The water had the right temperature to relax his aching muscles and the scent of roses spread harmony in the entire room, inviting his body to relax. As he relaxed his mind wandered off to the events of the auction, he hoped that the fellow slave was alright, but with more thinking about it, his chances were very low.  
He knew what kind of man Hanamiya Makoto was, his cruelty was well known in many countries. Being captured by him was like a death sentence spoken to them.   
Everyone knew this was their fate from the day they were robbed of their freedom and human rights. Nor Kuroko or that male slave from the auction were an exception to that. Because this was the life of all Slaves. They were captured and brought to a foreign country, to be sold and treated like animals. Only to work themselves to death every day without a chance for freedom. This was the pitiful life all of them shared.

Opening his closed eyes Kuroko saw Kagami walking up to him. He kneeled down near the edge of the pool, placing towels and a change of clothes behind him. Now Tetsuya paid more attention to Kagami. He wore pants that hung low on his waist and a black tank top that hid a muscular chest. His clothes were of low quality. They were simple and plain compared to the bodyguards clothes, that Kuroko had seen.   
Showing his low status he wore no jewelry or ornaments like the other servants he had faced on the way to this room. Eyeing him further he noticed a burn mark on his right shoulder, which was not normal for a servant in the palace.  
"You are different from the other servants, are you not?"  
Noticing Kuroko's gaze the dark red haired servant answered. " You are right, I'm a slave just like you. After I was bought by Akashi-sama, I was placed here to take care of his personal slaves. That sign is from the man who captured me in my homeland Seirin."  
" I'm from Seirin too. It's been a long time since I saw someone from my homeland. "

 

A sudden knock on the door interrupt their conversation. The entrance door opened and Kise entered again. His face showed how displeased he was ." Is he ready yet?"  
" Only a few more minutes and he will be."  
" Good, when he is ready, bring him to the Emperor chambers."  
" Understood."  
Bowing to the ground where he kneeled Kagami paid his respect to the blonde, which eyed the redhead with suspicion and then left.   
Rising his head after the Bodyguard left he spoke. " Please come out. You must be ready in a second. The Emperor hates to wait."  
Coming out of the pool Kuroko dried himself and changed into the clothes Kagami had brought him. On his torso he now wore an silken tunic, that was comfortable on his skin and the pants he wore now were similar to that, that Kagami wore. It was the first time that he wore such high quality clothes in his entire life.   
" We need to go now. I will bring you to Akashi-sama."

~~~~~~  
In his chambers sat the Emperor of Rakuzan on a desk, reading a book as a knock on the door announced the person for that he had waited. Closing his book he stood up. " Enter."  
With these words the large door opened and Kagami entered the room followed by Kuroko. The gaze of the dark red haired man was turned to the ground immediately the moment he entered.   
" You will leave now, Taiga. I will call you if I need anything."  
Kagami nodded silently and then left the room, leaving both man alone.  
Since he entered Kuroko looked into the eyes of his new master observing his actions. He knew that this was the wrong thing to do, but he was willing to take the risk of being punished for his oppose.   
"Beautiful just as I thought. This clothes suit you and your rebellious eyes. "   
"Eyes like yours are rare in this Kingdom, no one is stupid enough to look at me like that."  
"Fear is something that died in me long ago. As a slave I have no rights to hang on. My live alone is at the mercy of my master."  
Heterochromatic eyes widened in response : "Brave words! Your attitude pleases me, you seem to understand your role. I like that, it seems that I don´t have to teach you how to obey. And now undress and lay down there! "  
Showing emotion for the first time since he entered the room Kuroko spoke with an uneasy voice. " But I am a slave. It's not normal for me to do such things."  
" Oh it´s the first time you show me something interesting! I am well aware of that, and as your master, I choose your fate. So do as I say, Tetsuya! "  
Taking a sip from his wine glass that stood on the table beside him, Akashi watched as small and shaking fingers undid the clothing.  
Stripped out of his clothes the blue-haired boy laid himself on the king-size bed that stood in the middle of the room.   
The soft mattress pressed comforting on his skin. It was new for Kuroko to lay on something so great.   
But these thoughts were from short pace as the mattress on his right side sunk down under the pressure of Akashi´s weight.   
Admiring the pale and clean skin, the Emperor slightly touched his chest, that rose and fell slowly. Drawing circles on it, in a slow torturing manner.   
Reaching for his right nipple, the circles grew smaller what made the bud harden.   
A few twisting moves with his fore finger and thump earned him a low groan from the slave.   
Feeling how his member grew more erect with every ministration of his master, Kuroko shook slightly trying to flinch away, but strong arms held his body in position. A moan escaped his lips as a warm mouth hit the left nipple, biting it. 

Letting go of the small body, Akashi admired his work, the paleness had turned to a soft pink. Red on that places, that his mouth had touched. It was a good deal of Tetsuya body, trembling in need and pleasure. And it was satisfying how Kuroko reacted to his touching.  
Sitting up, the red haired King reached for his own clothes and started to undress. Finished with his task he gave his cock a few teasing strokes. "Kneel before me and suck, Tetsuya! "  
Obeying, the blue-haired boy stood up from the bed and sunk down to the ground between Akashi's legs. Soft lips closed on the hardened flesh and a tongue licked teasingly from the tip to the hilt. Drawing sweet cries of pleasure from its receiver.   
A salty taste filled his mouth as a hand nestled in his hair, pulling softly but demanding on his blue locks.  
Fixing Kuroko's head Akashi shoved his cock deeper inside his mouth what made him choke on it, eyes growing wet on the sudden reflex.  
" You don't have to cry Tetsuya, everything is alright and now lie down on your back.", cruel words left the Emperors mouth as he let go of the slaves hair.  
Wiping his teary eyes, the protest in them never left. The flame that burnt in them wasn't extinguished jet.   
"Your eyes are truly special! This challenging glance you give me only wakes my desire to make you mine completely."  
Not answering, the slave changed his position like ordered. " You can try as hard as you like, but you can't break me! My pride has shattered long ago. All I have now is my will to fight this hell of a life! So do anything you like but, be sure that I will never give in to you and my heart will never be yours!"  
Those words rose a desire in Akashi’s mind, stronger than anything he had experienced so far. His mind screamed more than ever for the small figure before him.  
"You seem to please me more and more. I have searched for someone like you a long time. You are worth the money that I have spend on you."

With his weight on his knees now the red-haired man reached for Kuroko´s legs spreading them and pulling him closer. One hand stroked Tetsuya´s now hard member while the other played with his entrance. Putting more force into his fingers he pushed one of them behind the tight ring of muscles. Earning him a hiss from the boy before him. Reaching even deeper with his fingers he found the secret spot within the slave making him shake and moan with pleasure.   
Withdrawing his fingers, Kuroko whimpered at the loss. This empty feeling didn't last long as a hot and hard cock soon slipped in. Filling him completely this time.  
Moaning because of the length that pounded into him mercilessly, Tetsuya closed his eyes avoiding to look into the eyes of his master. Only to open them a few moments later when Akashi hit his prostate and matched the strokes of his hand with his thrusts.  
" Ahh! Akashi-sama!"  
"You seem to give in, Tetsuya. What do you want?"  
" Please- ahh! let me come!"  
Smiling to himself, Akashi's thrusts became more intense. "Since you beg so nicely I will help you."  
Another hit on his sweet spot and a few strokes later the blue-haired boy came on his chest. Only a few moments later the red-haired King also reached his climax. Pulling out of him he laid on his back besides Kuroko.   
End


	3. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone  
> I'm really sorry for the long wait. It took me very long to write this chapter .   
> But I hope that you will keep reading, the next chapters will be updated more often.   
> And now you can enjoy this chapter. ^^

Chapter 3 New Life

The first rays of sunlight banished the night to bring the dawn of a new day. On their way they spread brightness in every place.  
In the Emperor chambers laid Kuroko Tetsuya under a big blanket. The new bought Slave laid stark naked under the warm texture on the luxurious king-sized bed, waking up after the warm rays kissed his skin with comfort.  
Opening his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar ceiling. Only after he got a full view of his new environment, his memories of the day before came back to him.   
He had spent the night with his master, who was absent at the moment. Lifting the cover he saw the signs from this night clear on his skin. Sitting up he felt a sharp pain in his back rendering him unable to move, so he chose to remain in this comfortable warmth.  
With a soft knock the door opened and Kagami came in. He came to a hold right before the bed and looked at Kuroko, his eyes showed pity and sadness.  
"Good morning Kuroko. How are you feeling?"  
" Used and pathetic, but I knew this feeling for a long time, so I am used to it. Only the pain in my back is killing me."  
" I see. If this is alright with you, I'll help clean your body. After that I'll bring you something to eat and medicine against the pain."

~~~~~~~~~~  
In the garden of the palace where plants and trees with exotic fruits grew, a man named Takao Kazunari worked silently. His duty was to maintain the garden. While he executed his task, the black-haired men noticed one of the Emperor's bodyguards. The purple-haired man ate from the fruits, that grew on a tree not far away from Takao.  
" It's not allowed to eat here without my permission, Atsuchi-chan."  
Noticing the smaller male Murasakibara turned around to him while still eating the fruit. " That's mean Taka-chin, I have to eat when I'm hungry."  
"You are eating all day."  
" That's rude Taka-chin! But I will forgive you because you take care of the plants."  
Saying that the attention of the purple haired giant shifted to a neighboring fountain, where a certain blonde-haired men chatted cheerfully with a few female servants beside him.  
"See you later Taka-chin."  
With those words the purple haired giant walked over to the fountain that stood near a channel that led to the palace.   
Reaching his destination the taller male found Kise crowded with female servants, that talked and laughed cheerfully.   
With a dark expression on his face he eyed the smaller man before him. " You seem to enjoy yourself, Kise-chin. "  
Noticing the behavior of his partner towards him the blonde answered : " I just spend a little time with my fans, there is no need for you to be that jealous."  
"Hoohhh, Is that so? I will go now, so you can play with your fans."  
Leaving the blond-haired man Murasakibara turned around and walked to his room, that was near the chambers of his king so that he could protect him if anything happened.  
Reaching his destination the bodyguard laid down on the oversized bed. From this position his gaze shifted over a second bed and to a small balcony that showed a great view over the lively city.   
But in this moment that was not interesting enough for Atsushi. His thoughts were focused on the scene he witnessed a few minutes ago and that annoyed him even more.   
Only the sudden opening of the door peaked his interest as his partner walked into the room.  
"Are your fans busy with something else now, or have you played enough?"  
"Come on, don't be jealous Murasakibara-cchi.", Kise said and sat down onto the bed.  
" I'm not jealous! I just can't stand that behavior of yours!" With this words the giant rose from his bed and hugged the smaller man from behind, pressing the blonde tightly to his body, he reached under the shirt his partner wore. Touching his abs temptingly while kissing Kise's skin, making him relax and close his eyes. Giving in to the skilled touches of Murasakibara a light moan escaped his lips as one of the hands moved over one his nipples, pinching it.  
Sweet cries of pleasure filled the room as big hands touched his body. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire, he was burning with desire for his purple haired lover.   
Giving in to the pleasure the blonde relaxed his body and turned his head to the side so that their lips met each others, melting into a kiss. While their kiss deepened Atsushis hand slowly moved over the muscular chest, down to his lovers now tight pants. Feeling the bulge his hand skillfully sneaked inside and reached for the hardened flesh, that was leaking pre-come from the tip.   
Kise turned his head away to take a breath. His gasps filled the room aas his hands reached for the manhood that was pressing up against his butt.  
" You are pretty aggressive today, Murasakibara-cchi. Did I do something to anger you?"  
His lover ignored his words and continued with his task to pleasure the blond man before him.   
A sudden and knock on the door let the purple haired man stop. Kise was the first one to answer to the sudden interruption: "What is it?"  
Someone whose voice he was unfamiliar with answered, it was probably a guard. "I'm here on the emperors orders. He calls for you, it's important. Please come to the throne room at once."  
Sighing, Kise fixed his clothes " Alright go and tell him we're coming."  
"Understood. "  
He looked up to the tall men that hadn't moved an inch.   
" Come on Murasakibara-cchi, that's not the right time to be lazy! You know that Akashi-cchi hates to wait!"  
"How bothersome! I hate it when he order us around like this, especially in moments like this!"  
The blonde could only smile about the behavior of his partner that kept looking like a sulking kid.  
" When everything is over we can continue our activity, ok?"  
" Ok, I hope this doesn't take to long."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One hour earlier   
In the palaces bathhouse Kuroko cleaned his body from the events of the last night. The memories still lingered in his mind. He could still feel the touch of his hands and smell that man's scent on his skin. He hated Akashi for his behavior and himself for his lack of fight. But what could he have done? He was a slave, robbed of his rights and freedom. Only living on the mercy of his master to do anything that person wished for.   
Fighting back meant he was playing with his life. It was a simple task to get rid of rebelling slaves, no one cared about dead slaves since they were no longer seen as human beings.   
Pleasing his master meant to stay alive. It was common sense under slaves.  
Knowing all this Kuroko was still mad about his weakness. If he only had the strength to flee, but alone and with his body in that state... It was an unattainable dream.  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Kagami entering the room. He was carrying towels, fresh clothes and medicine.   
" I know it is not much but maybe you will feel a bit better after using this. " said the dark red haired male and gave a small bottle with a liquid inside to Tetsuya. But he just shook his head, "I don't need it. It's no use, he will do the same thing to me tonight. Tomorrow the pain will be the same anyways, with or without the medicine."  
"But..."  
"Or are you willing to take my place? To please this man?" Kuroko interrupted him, his eyes filled with anger.  
" I...", at a loss of words Taiga was rendered speechless. Both of them remained silent until Kagami spoke up:"I'll help you escape."  
Dumbfounded at those words the blue haired boy looked at the taller man." You can't be serious! Yesterday you told me that you can't help me! Please don't joke with me like that, Kagami-kun!"  
" I would never joke in such a serious Situation! I'll definitely help you! I can't tell you the details now so you'll have to trust me on this."  
Kuroko had to take a moment to think before he answered:" I'll trust you, Kagami-kun."  
Nodding the tall man placed the clothes in front of Kuroko, who was still bathing. "Please hurry up and dress yourself we don't have much time!"


	4. dangerous trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and my apology for not posting anything in such a long time. I know you don´t want any excuses but my beta reader can´t finish her job and I have chosen to post the chapters only with my proofreading. So the chapters from now on will have some errors in them. I hope you don´t mind this too much.  
> The next chapters will come in a shorter pace.  
> And now enough the talk. I hope you enjoy this story.

Early evening  
The sun had gone under a few hours ago. Leaving the world without light. The only rays of Light came from torches, in and outside the palace.   
Using the darkness to their favor Kagami and Kuroko moved careful into the rather cold night. Leaving the main building through a door, that only Servants used.  
Outside the castle was a big wall, that protected the castle, the garden and barracks. It was a protective ring that guarded the people of the Kingdom perfectly. 

Coming from the exit, it was an around 500 meters’ distance from the castle to that wall. Guards were positioned on a gate, that lead into the city of Rakuzan. These gate was the only way for Kuroko and Kagami to escape.  
The gate and the way, that lead there were illuminated by many lights. It was not possible for both of them to sneak out unnoticed. Only a direct approach was possible.   
So they walked before the soldiers which crossed their spears in response.  
" What do you want. Leaving the palace without an order of the Emperor is strictly forbidden. And now go back!", spoke the left guard. He wore a light but solid armor, which was blue and white colored. On his left hip hung a sheathed sword attached to his belt.   
In response to the guards’ words charged the dark red - haired man forward too quick for the soldiers to comprehend Kagami had landed a punch right into the first guards face knocking him for good.  
The other guard let go of his spear and grabbed his sword to attack. Reacting in time Kagami drew the sword of his previous opponent, who had fell to the ground to block the remaining guard. The Blades clashed with full force. Without taking a step back the tall man put more strength in his right arm forcing the soldier back a few steps until his back faced the wall. Now the redhead punched that guard with his left hand into his gut, to render him silent like his partner.   
Letting the sword fall to the ground a metallic sound echoed into the night.  
Without waiting any moment Kagami moved a lever next to the gate, to open the heavy wooden door.  
With the gate being open Kuroko and Kagami ran outside, leaving the palace behind them.   
From behind their backs echoed footsteps from alerted guards. Their escape was now noticed, soon enough would the entire city filled with soldiers, that searched for them.  
Running as quick, as possible the air burned in Kuroko's lungs and his sides began to sting. But he kept running. It was to dangerous to stop now. Their chaser's would be there any minute to capture them.   
Looking quick back Kagami noticed, that lights were heading in Kuroko and his direction very quickly. This was the sign, that the soldiers could find them any minute.  
To escape them they ran in a small side alley. Over there were a few boxes placed over one another.  
Using these boxes to hide Kuroko and Kagami snug behind it. Placing their bodies on the cold wall behind them. The Footsteps and voices of their chasers became louder and louder. The light of their Torches grew bigger every second, that passed.   
Holding their breaths as a group of man passed the alley, following the main street. After they had passed, Kagami walked carefully from his hiding position in the middle of alley. Pressing his back against the wall, the dark red- haired man saw how a new formation of guards came from the palace.   
Wasting no time, he ran to Kuroko. "We must leave this place. Follow me."  
Nodding in confirmation Kuroko followed Kagami through small side streets and many alleys. His sense of direction lost long ago. Without Kagami who knew the streets pretty good for a slave, lead Kuroko from a small alley into a big street to a port. In the harbor laid only a few ships anchored.  
Through the ruckus that both of them had made was no guard there to hinder them. Most of the soldiers was searching for the escaped slaves.   
Happy that the escape was successful Kagami climbed on one of the ships: „When this ship set sail, we will be free Kuroko."  
But no one answered.  
Kuroko POV:  
Running as fast as he could, he followed Kagami to the port. Reaching it, he slowed down his footsteps to breath a few times deep, to fill his arching lungs with oxygen. Sweat dropped from his nose to the ground in a steady motion. His body was hurting all over and his legs began to grow weak on him. Ignoring the feeling the best he could he moved forward.   
Seeing that Kagami had already gone in the direction of one ship. He was about to follow as strong arms captured his body. A surprised scream was easily stopped as a hand pressed on this mouth. Cold fear spread into his body. His heart hammered in his chest painfully fast. His whole mind screamed at him to escape but the iron grip that held his body was far too strong.  
"You made Akashi-cchi very angry. It was a bad idea to escape, Kuroko-cchi. "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the next day  
Kagami POV:  
His eyes fluttered open rather slowly. The first blinks he took was to clear the blurriness that covered his eyes.  
After a few seconds past, before his view to sharpen and he could tell his surroundings. The first thing he saw was a wooden bar.   
The conclusion after this sight was clear. After his capture was he thrown into the dungeon of the palace.   
Seeing that was enough for the moment. Closing his eyes for a short while he opened them again to now inspect his body. No chains were attached to his body. He laid on the ground, free to get up. Which he did without a second though. Sitting up his head started to hurt, making him nauseous for a few moments. Until the pain got better he remained in a sitting position.  
~~~  
Stomping down the hallway that led him into the dungeon. A blue-haired man wearing a dark armor, cursed under his breath. On his face he wore a dark expression.   
Reaching a door on that a guard kept watch, he held on.   
" General Aomine, what can I do for you?", asked the man.  
" I'm here to speak with prisoner, go and take a break!"  
"Understood ", without backtalk left the guard his position. It was clear, that the guard had to obey his General.  
Without wasting any more time, the man named Aomine opened the door to enter a floor filled with prison cells.  
He walked to a cell that was directed in the middle of the row. In that cell sat Kagami with arms around his knees, his head laid on his arms. He had not yet noticed the other male.  
The General stood for the cell and eyed the pity figure on the ground.   
"This was a really stupid idea, Bakagami. "  
Rising his head, the dark red-haired man retorted: "Yeah, it wasn´t my intention to be caught. But it's too late, to cry now."  
Hearing this pitiful excuse, the blue-haired man retorted angrily:" Are you serious? Akashi is very mad because of your actions. This can you dead trial. Have you ever thought about the consequences?"  
" Yes, Daiki I have thought about this whole messed up Situation a thousand times and you know this. I hate living like this. All I want is to live with you in freedom. Without that invisible chain that bind me to that Man.", Kagami voice was broken he tried his best to held back his tears. Looking at the blue-haired man, which anger seemed to fade away slowly bit by bit.  
"Why can't we escape from his rule?"  
" Escape? And then what? Look Taiga I know Akashi as long as I could think. He would never let go of you or me. I'm not his slave but I'm bind to this Kingdom like you are to him.   
Silence filled the air between the two of them as Aomine raised his voice again:" I will speak to Akashi to smooth your sentence. This is all I can do."  
Looking into navy orbs, Kagami nodded: "Thank you."

~~~~~  
Library of Palace  
A hall filled with bookshelf's as long as the eye reached. Every one of them a treasure of knowledge. Waiting for a reader, that books filled every shelf completely in this room.   
Standing on one shelf the Emperor was about to pick one book as the door opened and Aomine walked in.  
Without looking back Akashi spoke. „What is your business here Daiki? I know you are not here to read."  
" You are right. I will come right to the point. I'm here because of Kagami. I know he should have done this. But the death sentence is too hard. "  
Turning to face the General, Akashi payed now all his attention to the man.  
"I think the Situation is clear. For his actions is the death sentence, the only fitting punishment. "  
" But..."  
" I know you aren't approving with me in this matter. He is your lover, after all. But I bought him in a slave auction, form that moment on is he my possession."

"When you now that, why didn't you change your mind. It is true, that he is your slave. But he has served you for a long time without consequences. It is unfair of you to kill him the first chance you have."  
Heterochromatic eyes met blue. A glare that could kill meet Aomine's gaze. He knew that his words were inappropriate.  
" Careful with your words, Daiki. I don't approve this behavior of yours any longer. Even if it is you."  
The General remained silent for a moment and kneeled before his King, then he spoke again. " I now that this stupid of me but I will do anything you want. So please let him live, I beg of you."  
Eyeing Aomine deeply for a whole minute, Akashi spoke:" This will be the only time, that you chance my mind on that, Daiki. I will milden his punishment. He will become 20 whip lashes for his behavior. "  
" Thank you, Akashi. I value your decision. And now excuse me.", turning around to go Aomine held on as he heard Akashi’s voice again.   
" Daiki, I will that you keep an eye on him from now on. After his punishment will he stay on your quarters. He will only leave them on my orders."  
"As you wish my King."


	5. The Emperor's Quarter

Two days had been passed since Kuroko and Kagami failed their escape attempt. 

Kuroko stand on the balcony which showed a great view over the wall, into the city of Rakuzan. Where the people walked around the streets. Watching these people was the only joy he could find in this boring place. Since his capture were these rooms his new prison. He could only leave this place a few times a day.   
While he watched the life of the citizen, his thoughts drifted to Kagami. Akashi had told him that he was also captured that day. This was the only information he had of the other male.   
Sure he had asked a few times how Kagami was doing, but Akashi kept all information about him in secret. This was why he hated it so much, how the red-haired man toyed with his feelings. The cruelty that this man possessed was something Kuroko had never seen before.   
Coming to the conclusion, that he had seen enough the blue-haired boy walked inside and sat on a desk, that stood near the door that lead to the balcony.   
He picked a book that laid on the desk and began to read.  
In this moment was the door opened and Akashi joined the room. Coming to hold besides the slave, he put a plate with food and wine on the table.  
" You are reading again, Tetsuya? It's the third time already, that you read this book."  
Without looking up the boy answered: " I have nothing else to do in this prison."  
"Is that so. You seem to forget about me."  
" Don't make me laugh. I will never love you. "  
" Here you go again, saying that. You told me that a few times already and yet you yell my name every night."  
Blushing madly the blue-haired boy looked to the red-haired King.   
Smiling Akashi puts his left hand on Kuroko's chin, holding it in a tight grip. This thump pressed on small pale closed lips.   
A firm and challenging gaze laid in Tetsuya´s eyes, that remained unbroken. Filled with anger and hate against him.   
Those blue eyes were something he couldn’t get enough of it. These flame that burned in them was something, he had never inspired so far.  
"I love this fire in your eyes. You are the only person that opposed me, Tetsuya. This behavior of yours wakes my desire to push you down."  
Taking a sip on cup filled with wine Akashi pressed his lip on Kuroko's, which denied him entrance into his mouth. Only from a hurting grip, that came from the red-haired Kings hand. Opened the blue-haired slave his mouth. Sweetness spread on his tongue as the wine filled his mouth along with Akashi’s tongue. Swallowing the warming liquid down his throat, Kuroko tried to end their kiss and pull away, but the other male had still the power over his chin and mouth.   
A demanding tongue explored his entire mouth.  
Until their lips parted. Nipping a few times at the small lips, that were now swollen and light pink.   
" It's really a shame, that we can't continue our little activity. But it has to wait until tonight. For now, you will eat something. It's better when you have eaten your fill. Since the punishment of your friend, you treasure so much, is in one hour. You will attend with me. It's good for you to see what fate he had brought up on himself."  
The Emperor watched as the blue-haired slave reacted to his words. His face had gone pale in a few seconds and his strong gaze was slowly filled with fear. It took him a moment before he could speak again.  
" Will you kill him?"  
" You seem to be shocked. He must be very important to you. But to answer your question, I had planned that. But something changed my mind on that. I will let him life and I am awaiting that don't do something like this again. I was very displeased because of your behavior. "

A small sigh of relief escaped Kuroko's lips.   
" Hurry up and eat. We have go soon."  
Eating only a bit to keep his stomach busy, the blue-haired boy finished eating. And now followed the Emperor into the dungeon, where Kagami was about to be punished.   
Arriving in the cell, he was imprisoned. Kuroko held his breath.  
Kagami upper body was naked and his front side was chained to the wall before him. With his back exposed to everybody eyes. Through the chains, he was unable to move around.

Seeing the other male like this made the blue-haired sick through his stomach. An ill feeling was spreading into his body. As an unknown black-haired Soldier joined the cell, in his hand he had a whip.  
Trying to step away the small slave was stopped by Akashi, who was holding him now at his wrist.  
With the arrival of the Soldier, which duty was to fulfill the punishment. Was everything ready.  
The black - haired man waited of the Emperors approval.   
" Kagami Taiga, for your tried escape and injuring two of my guards. You will receive 20 whip lashes! You will count every lash loud and clearly! Is that clear to you Taiga?"  
"Yes, Akashi- sama."  
Nodded to the Soldier, who took position behind Kagami, the Emperor ordered: „Begin!"  
The first whip lash hit on exposed skin, turning them apart fast. Leaving the damaged tissue back bloody. A scream of pain echoed into the cell filling the dungeon. A number was spoken like ordered.   
"One"  
"Two"  
....  
"Twentie"  
Reaching the last number, Kagami voice was broken and unstable from the cry’s that rose from his throat. His body was only kept standing through the chains. His legs had given up on him a long time ago.  
"It's over now, you can untie and take him to a doctor, Daiki."  
Kuroko saw how a blue-haired man with tanned skin came into the cell. He had waited outside until the punishment was over. He doesn't know the man that unlocked the chains and took hold of the limp body, but the pained expression in his face told him that Kagami was in good care.  
Changing his gaze to the red-haired King Kuroko spoke. "Why must you me show this? I should have stood there not him. I was the one who wanted to escape not him. So you have to punish me too."  
" Be careful with your wishes, I might as well grant them! Seeing this will be an important Lesson for you."  
"But it doesn’t seem to me that you understood the situation so I will ask again. Will you give up on escaping and do as I say, Tetsuya? "  
Not answering to that question Kuroko remained silent.   
Laughing low Akashi was about to leave the cell followed by Kuroko. "I thought this much. It would be boring if you were not this stubborn. A slave that obey every whim of mine is as half entertaining as you are. And now come, I have other things to take care of. "


	6. Chapter 6

One month after Kagami punishment  
Early evening  
The weeks had gone by fast since he was punished. And his back was healed completely. Only a few scars remained on his body in remember of the harsh treatment.  
After his injury was Completely cured, he spent all day doing nothing. He was stripped of his duties after his escape and ordered to stay at Aomine's quarters. He couldn't really complain about to stay with the other male. It was nice but the solitude when the General was away for weeks, was the thing, the dark red-haired man hated the most.   
Deep in thoughts the tall slave noticed a few moments to late, that Aomine had joined the room.  
"You will not get smarter, even if you think this much, Bakagami. "  
Hearing this insult, he looked to the door and quickly retorted: „It’s nice to see you too, Ahomine."  
Giving him his trademark smile the blue-haired man sat beside his Boyfriend on the bed, that belonged to both of them and leaned in for a short kiss. " Missed me?"  
Blushing Kagami looked away. " Yeah, it’s pretty lonely here without you. The last weeks were boring. I have nothing to do here."  
" I know, just endure it a little. If you keep calm a little longer, I’m sure that you can come with me to the next battlefield."  
"Really? But, I don't think Akashi will allow this. "

" Just wait, I'll change his mind on this. You will see soon enough. "  
Smiling the dark red - haired man joined their lips again, earning a satisfied grunt from his lover.  
Parting their lips for a short while the redhead spoke: „I’m glad, that I have met you."  
" Is that all? You could tell me a little more about how great I am."  
"Arrogant like always. "  
"But you like it and now let’s do something interesting. I have waited two weeks, to do it with you."  
Joining their mouths again Kagami took control of the situation, changing his position to sit on the blue-haired man’s lap.  
Nipping on Daiki's lips the Taiga ghosted with his mouth to a spot on the others neck biting and sucking on that skin softly.  
" You seem so desperate today. I know that you have jerked of every night thinking about me."  
Whispering: „Pervert", Kagami let go from his lover and removed his midnight blue tank top, he wore until a minute before.  
Enjoying the show Aomine laid himself back and let his hand wander on the redhead’s chest. Stopping by one of Kagami nipples. Which he twisted, to earn a low groan from the other male on top of him. His flushed face showed only desire for the man under him.   
Feeling how little sparks of pleasure wandered down to his groin Taiga bowed to Daiki's lips, kissing them long.   
Leaving this kiss able lips, the redhead stands up to kneel down before the bed, his attention was now on his lover’s waist. Feeling the already hard member through the fabric, Kagami stroked the hardened flesh a few times before he removed the disturbing cloth, the member sprung free and laid on the blue-haired man’s stomach.   
Licking a few times from the tip down to the balls, earned Kagami a pleased moan from his Boyfriend. He felt how a strong hand nestled into his hair, demanding to move back to the arching erection before him.  
Taking him deep into his mouth. The hand held his head down as hips begane to move, fucking his mouth a few times before he let go of him.  
Standing up the slave removed his pants to reveal his own leaking erection. Humming satisfied Aomine stood up allowing his Boyfriend to lay down on his back. Which Kagami did in an instant, spreading his legs wide as he laid down.   
Removing his own top as well the blue-haired positioned himself between Kagami legs. Searching for a bottle of lube, that laid on the nightstand the General poured a generous amount on his fingers. Reaching now for his lover’s rear. Sinking one of his fingers in the tight hole, the dark red - haired slave began to sigh and close his eyes, relaxing his body.  
"You are tight as ever."  
"The last time was already a few weeks ago. It's only natural."  
" I know; I am glad that my Bakagami has not cheated on me."  
" How should I do that, when I am not allowed to go out."  
" Tch feisty as always. ", saying that Aomine pushed a second finger in earning a surprised yelp from his lover.   
Opening his eyes, he glared at Daiki." Be careful, will you?"  
Only a smile escaped Daiki's lips. As he trusted his finger deeper finding the prostate. Bringing his Boyfriend to moan in response. Abusing that spot one more time before he pulled his fingers out. Whimpering about the loss Taiga pleaded: „Please hurry up, Daiki."  
" Impatient, are we? "   
Being at the edge of this self-control too, Daiki positioned his member at his lover’s entrance. Pushing in the loosened hole let moan in satisfaction.  
Letting him adjust to the feeling, he started to trust into his lover. Receiving sweet cries of pleasure from him.   
Kagami skin was flushed and sweat sparkled in the dim light of the room. Bending in pleasure as the nearing release build into his groin.   
Reaching his own release as well the blue - haired man speeded up in his trust.   
Turning his upper body down to kiss Kagami deep. The other male lays his arms around Aomine's neck, holding him tight before he came on his stomach.   
A few trust later came his lover deep within him. Pulling out and collapsing besides Kagami the blue-haired man breathed deep.   
Both man laid a few moments cuddling before both of them slept deep.


End file.
